


I Like You

by emphasisonem



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: Bucky sighs. “I just once would like to go out with someone and not feel like I have to blow the guy immediately to get a second date. Don’t get me wrong, I love sex, but I just want somebody who actually likes me.”“I like you,” Steve replies, voice soft and warm, and Bucky wishes Steve meant that in the way Bucky aches for. 
  In which Steve lets something slip and Bucky refuses to let it go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr prompt that I cannot find to save my life. Just a fluffy little fic that I needed to get out of my system. Hope you guys like it!

“I’m done with online dating,” Bucky calls out as he closes the door behind him, Steve’s laughter echoing through the apartment they’ve shared for two years now.

The blond had been the only normal person to answer Bucky’s Craigslist ad when he was in need of a roommate, and the pair had become fast friends. There are a lot of days where Bucky marvels over how lucky he’s been to get to know this kind, gentle soul simply because he couldn’t afford rent after a  particularly nasty ex had walked out on him.

Steve peers into the living room as Bucky drops his backpack and slumps onto the couch, toeing off his sneakers and curling into a ball. Steve giggles as he makes his way over.

“Date was that bad, huh?” Steve asks, blue eyes amused but sympathetic.

Bucky groans, rubbing his eyes until his vision is bleary, then blinking rapidly to clear it. “Guy wouldn’t let me get a word in edgewise. Talked about his job and his place and his car all night. Along with his ludicrous list of requirements for potential partners. And then looked at me like I had about sixteen heads when I politely declined an invitation back to his apartment. I’m done with dating. I swear, it’s fucking impossible. I give up. I’m going to die alone, surrounded by dogs.”

Steve laughs and Bucky watches the long column of his throat as he throws his head back. God, things would be so much easier if Steve were into him. Or if he didn’t have this stupid crush on his friend. If Steve weren’t so fucking perfect, maybe the guys Bucky goes out with wouldn’t look like such schlubs.

Bucky’d been sort of astounded by the 6’2” blond who’d shown up at his door after a phone call a few days after Bucky’d posted the ad. Bucky had honestly been worried at first; living with a guy as hot as Steve was a recipe for disaster. And then Steve had turned out to be smart and sensitive and _good_ , and Bucky’d kind of fallen for him.

“You’re not going to end up alone, you weirdo,” Steve chuckles as he sits down beside Bucky, running a gentle hand through his dark hair and drawing Bucky out of his thoughts. The brunet has to fight not to shiver at the touch.

“You don’t know that,” Bucky grumbles, moving closer so that he can place his head in Steve’s lap. His friend continues carding his fingers through Bucky’s shoulder-length hair, and Bucky hums at the sensation.

On top of the fact that Steve’s got the build of a demigod, eyes the color of an ocean in the tropics, and a smile that sets Bucky’s heart racing every time he sees it, he’s damn touchy-feely. Steve hugs Bucky _all the time._ He drapes his arm across Bucky shoulders whenever they’re sitting beside each other and sometimes when they’re walking down the street. He rubs the knots out of Bucky’s shoulders when it’s been a long day and Bucky just needs a little physical contact. It drives him _insane._

Bucky’s not complaining, though. It’s great to be able to curl up with someone on the couch and watch a movie without any expectation of further intimacy. But it’s awfully hard not to want further intimacy with a guy like Steve Rogers.

“I do know that,” Steve grins down at him and Bucky snorts, nuzzling against Steve’s thigh. He thinks maybe he hears Steve’s breath hitch a little, but that’s probably just wishful thinking on his part.

“You have to say that because you’re my friend,” Bucky sighs. “I just once would like to go out with someone and not feel like I have to blow the guy immediately to get a second date. Don’t get me wrong, I love sex, but I just want somebody who actually _likes_ me.”

“I like you,” Steve replies, voice soft and warm, and Bucky _wishes_ Steve meant that in the way Bucky aches for.

“Of course you do, punk,” Bucky chuckles. “We’re friends.”

“No, I-” Steve stammers, and Bucky glances up to see the blond shaking his head. Steve’s blushing, bright pink tingeing his cheeks, and all of a sudden Bucky feels like he’s just inhaled paint fumes because if this reaction is anything to go by, then maybe…

Only one way to find out.

 

* * *

 

“Steve?” Bucky asks. “You wanna maybe finish that thought?”

Steve feels like he might faint. He can’t seem to get enough oxygen into his lungs, and Bucky’s steely eyes are full of an intensity that leaves him dizzy. Bucky’s eyes are the ocean in the midst of a storm, and Steve is drowning in them.

_Come on, Rogers, time to backtrack it so you don’t fuck up the best friendship you’ve ever had._

Steve sighs, running a hand through his short, blond hair. “I just- never mind. Forget it.”

Steve pushes himself forward, desperate to get away before he screws this up even further, but Bucky grabs Steve’s arm and pulls himself up until he’s sitting in the blond’s lap, swinging a leg across Steve and pinning him. Steve’s hips are bracketed by Bucky’s muscular thighs, and that’s going to be a _serious_ problem in a minute or two.

“No way,” Bucky breathes, tightening his grip on Steve as the larger man tries to push him away. “Stevie, come on. Talk to me.”

“Buck, please,” Steve’s voice has a plaintive, desperate note that he can’t control, and he curses himself internally for being unable to keep his mouth shut. He’s been doing a great job of keeping his feelings for his friend below the radar, and now he’s gone and made it weird.

Steve’s no fool. Bucky’s cool and smooth and absolutely gorgeous. He’s funny and confident and one of the smartest guys Steve’s ever met. And while Steve might be attractive in his own right, he knows a guy like Bucky’s not interested in settling down with a shy, nerd-at-heart like him. Bucky could get any guy he wants, for fuck’s sake.

But then Bucky’s cupping Steve’s face in his hands, thumbs tracing back and forth across his cheekbones, and Steve stills.

 _Oh_ , Steve thinks, breath coming in short, quiet pants. _Oh, boy, am I in trouble here._

 

* * *

 

There’s genuine shock in Steve’s eyes, and Bucky might laugh at him if he wasn’t so distracted by the way Steve’s tongue darts from between slightly parted lips as he holds Steve’s face in his hands.

“Steve,” Bucky whispers. “Do you like me? As more than a friend? Because if you do, I really, _really_ want you to tell me so that I can get to kissing you, all right?”

Steve exhales, and a wide smile breaks across his handsome face. “Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack, Rogers,” Bucky grins, and Steve’s leaning into his touch. Their noses bump, and Bucky can feel Steve’s strong arms wrapping around him. Steve’s lips are so close now that Bucky can feel each of Steve’s exhales on his chapped lips.

“Yes,” Steve breathes, and then Bucky’s pulling Steve forward and capturing his mouth in a gentle kiss. Steve sighs into his mouth, and Bucky smiles against the blond’s soft, pliant lips. Steve lets Bucky set the pace, slow and languid, and moans when Bucky pulls back and bites down on Steve’s bottom lip.

“Bucky,” Steve’s eyes are glassy as he gasps Bucky's name, his lips red and swollen from the brunet's attentions, and _god_ he’s so beautiful like this. Bucky wonders idly how long they could have been doing this, how many times he could have had Steve like this, but decides it doesn’t matter as long as he gets Steve now.

“Steve,” Bucky smiles, running a hand along Steve’s cheek, cupping the back of his head and resting his forehead against the blond’s. “God, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

Steve huffs out a laugh, grinning as Bucky winds fingers through Steve’s hair, sighing as the soft strands slip through his fingers.

“I’m so into you, Steve,” Bucky breathes between quick, open-mouthed kisses, loving the way Steve shudders as he tugs at Steve’s hair. “Have been for ages now.”

“Me too,” Steve smiles against his lips, and then Bucky’s licking his way into Steve’s mouth, grinding his hips down into Steve’s, treasuring the broken moan that escapes Steve’s lips as he tilts his head back. Bucky kisses down Steve’s neck, worshipping the column of throat he’d been admiring mere moments ago, sucking bruises to the surface of Steve’s fair skin.

They fumble out of their shirts, and Steve’s bare skin against Bucky’s is a revelation, a velvety benediction, and Bucky can barely breathe as Steve grasps his hips and maneuvers them so that Bucky’s pinned below him.

“God, Bucky,” Steve sighs against Bucky’s skin as he kisses his way down Bucky’s chest. “I really like you.”

“How much?” Bucky rasps as he smirks down at Steve. Those blue eyes Bucky loves so much darken with desire at his words, and Bucky’s breathless at the feral smile on Steve’s face.

“Let me show you,” Steve purrs as he works the button and zipper of Bucky’s jeans open and begins sliding them down his thighs, and _shit,_ Bucky’s so gone on Steve Rogers he might as well pick out rings and place settings.

He nearly giggles at the thought, but then Steve’s mouth is on him, warm and wet, and Bucky’s ability to do anything other than moan Steve’s name is shot to hell.

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
